Dallas
Name Dallas is the Captain aboard the Nostromo in the film Alien. Captain Dallas, Executive Officer Kane, and Navigator Lambert set out to investigate the source of a signal that is emanating from the surface where they find an abandoned alien spacecraft, and when they enter they find a that it contains many Alien Eggs from which one hatches and a Face Hugger from inside attaches itself on Kane. They then return Kane and the Face Hugger back aboard the Nostromo, thinking all is fine they continue on their course but later the Alien emerges from Kane and sets about killing the crew. Characteristics Dallas is frequently shown to be a cautious but highly competent commander. He states to Ripley that he “Doesn’t trust anyone”. Under near constant stress of command, Dallas seeks refuge in the shuttle Narcissus, where he attempts to relax listening to classical music. Dallas frequently finds his temper is tested by Parker’s incessant complaints about the “bonus situation” and engineering repairs to the ship. Dallas is emotionally effected by the loss of Kane, who he had delegated the risk of exploring the shaft and cargo bay of the derelict spaceship. He also displays a protective attitude towards Ripley. Physically shielding her from the dead face hugger in the science lab. These two traits culminate in his decision to countermand Ripley’s decision to enter the vent shaft of the nostromo, preferring not to delegate any further risk. Appearance Appearances in the following; Alien (film) Alien (1984) Alien: Isolation Features Interactions [[:category:Alien|'Alien (film)']] The commercial towing spaceship Nostromo is on a return trip from Thedus to Earth, hauling a refinery and twenty million tons of mineral ore, and carrying its seven-member crew in stasis. Upon receiving a transmission of unknown origin from a nearby planetoid, the ship's computer awakens the crew. Acting on standing orders from their corporate employers, the crew detaches the Nostromo from the refinery and lands on the planetoid, resulting in some damage to the ship. Captain Dallas, Executive Officer Kane, and Navigator Lambert set out to investigate the signal's source while Warrant Officer Ripley, Science Officer Ash, and Engineers Brett and Parker stay behind to monitor their progress and make repairs. Dallas, Kane, and Lambert discover that the signal is coming from a derelict alien spacecraft. Inside it they find the remains of a large alien creature whose ribs appear to have been forced outward from the inside. Meanwhile, the Nostromo's computer partially deciphers the signal transmission, which Ripley determines to be some type of warning. Kane discovers a vast chamber containing numerous eggs, one of which releases a creature that attaches itself to his face. Dallas and Lambert carry the unconscious Kane back to the Nostromo, where Ash allows them inside against Ripley's orders to follow the ship's quarantine protocol. They unsuccessfully attempt to remove the creature from Kane's face, discovering that its blood is an extremely corrosive acid. Eventually the creature detaches on its own and is found dead. With the ship repaired, the crew resume their trip back to Earth. Kane awakens seemingly unharmed, but during a meal before re-entering stasis he begins to choke and convulse until an alien creature bursts from his chest, killing him and escaping into the ship. Lacking conventional weapons, the crew attempt to locate and capture the creature by fashioning motion trackers, electric prods, and flamethrowers. Brett follows the crew's cat into a large room where the now-fully-grown Alien attacks him and disappears with his body into the ship's air shafts. Dallas enters the shafts intending to force the Alien into an airlock where it can be expelled into space, but it ambushes him. Lambert implores the remaining crew members to escape in the ship's shuttle, but Ripley, now in command, explains that the shuttle will not support four people. Accessing the ship's computer, Ripley discovers that Ash has been ordered to return the Alien to the Nostromo's corporate employers even at the expense of the crew's lives. Ash attacks her, but Parker intervenes and decapitates him with a blow from a fire extinguisher, revealing Ash to be an android. Before Parker incinerates him, Ash predicts that the other crew members will not survive. The remaining three crew members plan to arm the Nostromo's self-destruct mechanism and escape in the shuttle, but Parker and Lambert are killed by the Alien while gathering the necessary supplies. Ripley initiates the self-destruct sequence and heads for the shuttle with the cat, but finds the Alien blocking her way. She unsuccessfully attempts to abort the self-destruct, then returns to find the Alien gone and narrowly escapes in the shuttle as the Nostromo explodes. As she prepares to enter stasis, Ripley discovers that the Alien is aboard the shuttle. She puts on a space suit and opens the hatch, causing explosive decompression which forces the Alien to the open doorway. She shoots it with a grappling gun which propels it out, but the gun is yanked from her hands and catches in the closing door, tethering the Alien to the shuttle. It attempts to crawl into one of the engines, but Ripley activates them and blasts the Alien into space. She then puts herself and the cat into stasis for the return trip to Earth. Continuity [[:category:Alien|'Alien (film)']] Captain Dallas' character is played by Tom Skerritt. Dallas is killed by the Alien in one of the access corridors on the Nostromo. In the director's cut of 'Alien' Dallas and Brett are captured by the Alien, and later killed by Ripley using a Flame thrower. It is though that they were changing into an Alien or an Alien Egg. Concept Ronald Shusett executive producer for the story with script writer Dan O'Bannon wrote and edited a script that was for an all male cast but were uncertain whether 20th Century Fox would buy the script. Dan O'Bannon originally pitched the film to the studio as 'Jaws in Space'. Wanting that it should be available for a wider audience wrote on the script by the crew, 'The crew are unisex and all parts are interchangeable for men or women'. The crew included at the time of writing; Chas Standard-Captain Lee Roby-Executive Officer Dell Broussand-Navigator Sandy Helikonis-Communications Tech Cleave Hunter-Mining Engineer Jay Faust-Engine Tech With this crew members allowed for any of the crew to be a woman or a man, Ronald Shusett also speculated that even a woman could play as a commander or captain but also didn't envisage a leading lady playing Ripley's character. Further input by Ridley Scott saw a woman being cast as the leading role. This was mostly due with the rewrites that allowed for a role of a woman, a further female was cast as Lambert the navigator with other characters staying as males but varied in number before the final version. Luckily 20th Century Fox was after a film with spaceships and so green-lighted Alien as their only space orientated film. With the new characters for their role chosen, casting continued in the US and by Mary Selway casting (UK), the cast being chosen for their ability in the chosen role for each of the characters. Ridley Scott added saying that, 'the cast is very definitive', that it is important that the right characters are chosen for the role and this would follow into the film, making them believable for the role that they are playing. Ivor Powell associate producer along with Ridley Scott thought of the idea of a more industrial vessel for the Nostromo and 'Truckers In Space', a concept of truck drivers journeying on a long route in space, with this idea areas of the Nostromo would have a more used feel and appearance, worn and sparse which also followed though to the crew's uniforms, equipment used aboard the spacecraft and the different levels and areas. On-set Final crew in filming; Dallas-Captain Kane-Executive Officer Ripley-Warrant Officer Ash-Science Officer Lambert-Navigator Parker-Engineer Brett-Engineering Technician Jones-Cat Tom Skerritt initially thought that the low budget and the script of 'Alien' fell short of what he was used with and the idea that the film which he would star in couldn't be produced for the budget. After a couple of months a producer from the UK gave him a call saying that, Ridley Scott was the film's producer with an increased budget, making it more the film he would like to star in as a captain. Watches worn by both Ripley and Dallas aboard the Nostromo, were built from two authentic vintage Casio F-100 Chronographs. The F-100 was Casio's first plastic-cased watch, and boasted many advanced features, including a stopwatch accurate to 1/100 sec, twin display modes, front panel controls and a light. In the Alien Anthology version of the Alien films and the Weyland-Yutani archives, characters were given there full names or screen names different from the film Alien, like Dallas who was originally A.J. Dallas (Arthur James Dallas) then in Aliens was called Dallas Koblenz Arthur by James Cameron. Alien: Isolation With the DLC maps Crew Expendable and Last Survivor for the game Alien: Isolation the characters from the film Alien reappear and some are playable in-game. These are from two scenes from the film; Crew Expendable includes finding the alien and flushing it towards the air lock and Last Survivor includes playing as Ripley and evac from the Nostromo after setting the self-destruct. Dallas' part is from Crew Expendable after the death of Kane, Dallas is a playable character along with Ripley and Parker. In the film Parker had constructed the four flame throwers as they split into groups and search for the alien. A player would use them flushing the alien towards the airlock. Concept Character detail art and modeling were provided by Jack Perry and Nic Frath, with Calum Watt adding to the character and clothing for each character. Other characters were designed by lead character artist Ranulf Busby and brought to life by lead animator Chris Southall. Production He appears in the DLC videos Alien: Isolation Cast Reunite and Alien: Isolation The Cast of. In Alien: Isolation The Cast of trailer he along with all the original cast (except Ash) of the film Alien are seen voicing for their character behind-the-scenes. In game Dallas is one of the three selectable crew from the DLC Crew Expendable and would continue the level as if played by Parker or Ripley. Timeline The film Alien is set in 2122. The game Alien (1984) was published in 1984 and based on the film Alien. The game Alien: Isolation is set as a continuing story after the film Alien and before the film Aliens. See also Brett Kane Lambert Ripley Ash Parker References Citations Alien (film) The Beast Within-The making of Alien Star Beast-Developing the story Truckers In Space-Casting Alien: Isolation Cast Reunite Alien: Isolation The Cast of Footnotes Ridley Scott had wished to cast Harrison Ford in the role of Dallas. In the nostromo crew biographies, it is revealed that Dallashad previously served under captain standard on the USS Snark (a reference to the early star beast drafts of the Alien screenplay). In his bio it’s also stated that Dallas had previously served as an officer on a military vessel that had been lost in action resulting in the loss of many crew members. Dallas was subsequently court-martialled and discharged from the military. The cocoon deleted scene, re inserted into the directors cut, expands on Dallas’ fate at the hands of the Alien. He is cocooned and is slowly being transformed into an egg. Earlier drafts of the script showed Ripley enticing Dallas to have sex, to release the stress of the situation. Whist Not actually filmed, a version of this scene was shot as part of Sogourney Weaver’s test footage. Category:Info Category:Alien